


If We Die Tomorrow, Let Us Live Tonight

by ladylace616



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2019, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Redemption, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: Book-centric. Hyle Hunt is there with everyone else the night before The Long Night. There is drinking and revelry to be had, but Hyle is seeking something different. He needs redemption before the dawn. He wants to win his ladie's heart before they run out time. This is his last chance to say what must be said. But will she listen?





	If We Die Tomorrow, Let Us Live Tonight

It was the night before the battle with the Others.

All throughout the castle, people were awake when they should be sleeping. Brienne of Tarth was no exception. She had originally been sitting in a small room with Jaime, Tormund, Davos, and Tyrion. She had just been knighted by Jaime, and she felt she needed a moment to collect herself.

She had settled into a chair in front of the hearth with her mead. Tears of joy still streaked down her cheeks. She had just realized her greatest dream- to be knighted! And no one could deny that she earned her title…

“Ser Brienne?”

The voice in the night was a familiar one.

With her back to him, Brienne hastily wiped at her eyes. “I can’t say I like the Kingslayer, but someone should have done that a long time ago,” Hyle commented. Brienne didn’t say anything. Hyle moved to join her on the opposing seat adjacent from hers without being asked.

“Seems to me that you’re the truest knight I’ve ever known. And if we’re going to die tomorrow, I’m glad that it’s with you. I could not imagine a more honorable end,” he said.

Hyle bridged the distance between them. He leaned forward and laid his hand over hers. Brienne found she didn’t have the will power to pull her hand away.

“That’s very kind of you to say,” she awkwardly managed to reply. Hyle finished his horn of ale, and put it to the side. He dropped to his knees in front of Brienne. He took her mead from her and put the cup on the floor, then grabbed her hands.

“Always so polite,” he muttered, and then he leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Brienne’s lips. She was surprised she didn’t protest. When she didn’t voice a complaint, Hyle’s lips grew more insistent against hers and she found herself opening her mouth to grant him access.

Their kiss was dizzying, and the first Brienne ever had.

When they pulled apart, Hyle rested his forehead against hers. There was some form of intimacy being born between them from all the long nights they’d spent together. They had after all spent the last couple of years travelling the realm in disguise with their adopted son Podrick, looking for Sansa.

When Sansa was uncovered in the East, their search for Arya continued. Sansa was deposited as Queen in the North after she betrayed Petyr Baelish. She had to fight Cersei in the South at King’s Landing, Daeneryus Targaryean had just landed on Westeros soil, and her half-brother Jon had informed them that the Night King was coming. Then the Battle of the Queens was put on hold for the battle for humanity.

As a result, she, Pod, and Hyle had spent many a night in different situations. They had shared beds before, and she had grown used to the tarnished knight. Perhaps he could shine yet.

“I know that you have refused me in the past, but I would be remiss if I didn’t take this opportunity to make you another offer,” Hyle said. Brienne stared searchingly into his eyes, trying to see how serious he was. Was he making fun of her on a night like this?

She didn’t think so.

“There’s no reason for you to die a maid, my Lady. If you won’t have me as a husband, I can understand you not wanting to be owned… but I would die to have you, Brienne. I think I’ve proved that,” he solemnly said. He did not kiss her again though. He waited for her response.

Brienne stood and offered Hyle a hand up. He obliged her and when they were standing, Brienne conspicuously did not release his hand.

“Is that so?”

Her cheeks were pink in the glow of the fire. Even though her face had been horribly scared by Biter, she still managed to look demure and innocent. She was a truly singular person, and he knew that all cats felt the same in the dark. Ever since their encounter with the Brotherhood, he wasn’t winning any beauty contests either. When Brienne turned and led the way out of the room, he didn’t hesitate to follow.

He followed her to her chambers. Pod was no doubt still being entertained by Tyrion. As soon as she shut the door behind him, her courage seemed to desert her. Brienne stood with her back to him, staring at the door.

Hyle could sense her hesitation. He sought to offer her reassurance. He slowly approached her and enveloped her in a hug from behind. He rested his forehead against her strong back and relaxed into her body with her in his arms. At first, her posture was rigid and she didn’t relent.

Hyle used one of his hands to slowly stroke up and down Brienne’s arm, rubbing her reassuringly. She was still wearing her armor in the event the horn blew early. Hyle would just have to fix that. “Here, ser, let me help you,” he said, his voice low and teasing. He was pretending to be her squire, helping to undo her armor.

Brienne allowed him to continue his charade. “Do hurry up about it,” she chided him with a flirtatious smile, and Hyle couldn’t help but smile back. It was nice to see Brienne relax a little and not have a wall around her ten feet high. She was in his arms, and he was slowly pulling more and more armor and clothes off of her. All was right with the world, at least for one night.

Hyle never would have dreamed this would be how he finally bedded Brienne the Beauty. He never thought he could love and respect a woman so much. He sought to humiliate her in the past because she was above him, and he saw that now.

He loved her and pursued her in a way he never thought possible. When she left him and Pod to go and bring Jaime, he thought he would be a goner for sure. He knew she was in love with the knight. She could never kill the Kingslayer.

When she and the Kingslayer returned to the Brotherhood, they orchestrated an escape. Brienne and Jaime dueled, and predictably she won in his weakened state. It was time to deliver the killing blow- and Brienne couldn’t do it.

Hyle managed to kill Lady Stoneheart, but at great cost to himself. He almost died in the process. He should have died. But he had miraculously lived, and he hoped it wasn’t just so he could die fighting the dead when the sun came up.

He wanted to make the most of the night before it was gone.

For every garment Hyle took off of her, Brienne reciprocated for him until they stood bare before each other. They were as naked as their name days and their bodies were tapestries of hard fought battles. They both sported scars, but that only showed how tough they both were.

Hyle pulled Brienne closer to the bed. She willingly obliged him, stepping with him until the back of his thighs touched the bed and she pushed him down onto it.

“Why Brienne, whatever do you plan to do to me?”

Brienne didn’t seem to know, so he helped her. He took his raging hard on in hand, and showed her how to pump it. She was a quick study and reached down to copy the motion, squatting in between his legs spread open.

“Touch my balls,” he instructed her, and Brienne hesitantly reached out to cup him. “Jiggle them a little,” he grunted, and Brienne kept up the motion with her hand up and down his shaft.

Eventually, her clumsiness and inexperience started to show. Hyle gently moved her hands away, and pulled her so that they could lay side by side on the bed. They lay on their sides facing each other, and Hyle kissed her as earnestly as humanly possible. He poured into the kiss all his unrequited love, and hoped to be a better man for her. At least for tonight, if she wouldn’t have him forever.

“I’m going to give you the Lord’s Kiss,” he purred into her ear. Brienne did not know what that meant. She opened her mouth to say so, but Hyle only pushed his tongue inside her mouth and she forgot how to breathe.

Brienne clung to Hyle, needing to feel something real and firm against her. She wanted to pinch herself. Hyle pulled away, and gently pushed her onto her back. He started a slow trail down her body, peppering kisses over her breasts and ribcage. His kissed down her stomach and swirled his tongue around her navel, and then travelled even lower.

“Oh!” Brienne gasped, when she felt his breath over her blonde mound. “Hyle..” she whined, because she was not sure what she was supposed to do. He rubbed his hands tantalizingly up and down her thighs, gradually rubbing inwards until he had her legs splayed wide open like he wanted.

He tried again, lowering his mouth to her. Brienne stilled completely, but didn’t pull away. In fact, she hummed in pleasure as Hyle gave her an experimental kiss, swiping his tongue along her slit. She was so wet, he was really going to enjoy this.

Hyle found the puffy top of her slit and sucked at her nub there. Brienne nearly shouted from the intensity, and her hands shot down of their own accord to the back of Hyle’s head. He wasn’t going anywhere. Hyle’s face became wet as he smirked against her pussy, and then deftly brought two of his fingers up to her unsuspecting cunt.

He slipped first one finger in and curled it experimentally as he sucked her love nub. Brienne thrashed at the action and did not let go of her death grip on Hyle’s hair. Then he inserted to and started to finger fuck her in earnest, and it wasn’t long before the combination had Brienne shaking and quaking from an orgasm.

Hyle pulled away from her, but he was far from done.

He leaned over Brienne, positioning himself at her entrance. “Now you should be nice and ready,” he said to her, propped above her on his elbows. He gave her sweaty brow a quick kiss, and then pressed a more passionate, open mouthed kiss against her lips to swallow her cry as he shoved inside her for the first time.

Brienne instinctively rocked with him, wrapping her arms around to grab Hyle by the buttocks. She pulled him deeper into her as he thrust, and madly gyrated her own hips below him. They worked as a team to get each other off, and it wasn’t long before it was Hyle crying out this time. He gave a manly shout as he came inside her, then slumped on top of her.

She didn’t mind. Brienne held him even though they were sticky with perspiration. They dozed for about two hours after that. Naked, side by side.

It was not long before the horns blew, and they were called to war.

Brienne shared one more searing kiss with Hyle after they were dressed. Right before they left the room, they shared one last desperate lip lock.

“If we survive this, I will marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first for me! Porn with feelings hashtag LOL How did I do? Be a dear, and let me know.


End file.
